


Control

by BadBoysLover



Series: Fire And Ice [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: All aboard the Reylo train, Angst, Everything Is Reylo And Nothing Hurts, F/M, Force Bond, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, KyloRey, Reylo - Freeform, Their Chemistry Is Undeniable, Those who don't please stay away, force connection, otp, otp status
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoysLover/pseuds/BadBoysLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their attraction was undeniable from the beginning. What would happen if they lose control? "Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire." - Robert Frost, Fire and Ice. [KyloRey - Reylo] (Insight solos and one-shots written for @ItFlowsThruMe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> °° A/N °° I wrote this thinking about what was happening in Rey's mind during this scene, mixing it a little with the TFA movie and book as well. (So, yes, spoilers). Rated mature in advance for the possibilities of later content since I'm still not sure where I'll be taking this to or what I'll be writing about this ship from now on. So beware! For now, it'll be a collection of some insight solos and both one-shots for either Rey or the ship Kylorey/Reylo. Anything posted here has been previously posted on Twitter, on my Rey account where I'm currently roleplaying this character and ship.
> 
> Inspiration: Halsey - Control.
> 
> "And I've grown familiar with villains that live in my head. They beg me to write them so I'll never die when I'm dead."
> 
> Don't like, don't read. No hate or disrespectful comments, please.
> 
> I made a playlist for this pairing on 8tracks if you wish to listen to it as well. http://8tracks.com/badboyslover/control
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing.
> 
> Setting: Kylo captures Rey after their encounter in the Takodana forest. (Part 1)

_It was pulsing._

_I could feel it surging within and swirling all around me._

_This… this energy was growing stronger and stronger…_

With a start, I awakened to find restrainers locked around my arms and legs while my body was held upright against an angled platform.

I was a _prisoner_ …

In spite of feeling disorientated, I knew that I was not alone.

My gaze instantly darted towards the intimidating black figure sat in front of me. He was completely immobile, watching me in silence. It was unsettling to the bones, not only because of his stillness, but because I could… _feel_ him. His presence was imposing, even more powerful and frightening than when we had met in the Takodana forest.

My body jerked forward, pulling at the restrainers. I was in a cell but with no other point of reference when it came to know where he had brought me.

"Where am I?"

Two heart beats, and then, his chuckle was heard before his unexpectedly gentle voice answered.

"You're my guest."

Guest? My inability to find my voice in that moment was mostly what kept me from remarking that hosts don't treat their guests like this.

"Where are the others?" I tried my hardest to keep my voice from shaking once found. The last thing I needed was for him to know I was intimidated in the slightest. That would only give him more power over me.

"You mean the traitors, murderers, and thieves you call friends?" Disdain teemed his brogue, a hint of mockery lacing it very subtly too. "I could easily tell you they were all killed, righteously slain in battle. But I would prefer to be honest with you from the beginning," he explained, shocking me. Why would he care about being honest with me? He continued, "You will be relieved to hear that I have no idea."

I simply stared at him, studying him for a moment. Beneath this apparent calmness of his, there was a raging storm. Tension was palpable in the air between us. If I made the wrong move and I did not reply to his satisfaction that storm would unleash upon me.

I needed to keep my guard higher than ever when he was around, trying my hardest to keep my emotions in check, hidden from him.

Nonetheless, as though my thoughts would've been spoken out loud, he murmured, "You still want to kill me."

_He could hear me?_

My reply was less than delicate, forgetting completely about the peril of losing my temper in front of him. "That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask."

My stomach clenched with fear the moment those words were out of my mouth. As silence grew between us, endless possible reactions reeled in within my mind, each of them making my fear grow stronger.

He was unpredictable, reckless, unstable…

However, he did not react in any of the ways I had imagined.

His hands reached up, holding his mask and slowly removing it before rising to his feet.

It was unnerving how my heart pounded so fast at the sight of him. He seemed even taller now. His raven hair framed his features in smooth waves, accentuating his pale skin. I couldn't help but stare at him in silence.

My fear had a face now.

And eyes that could burn me alive with their intensity.

His gaze was simmering, penetrating, hypnotizing…

Nobody had ever looked at me this way.

I wanted to look away but I couldn't.

He walked up to me, standing disturbingly close.

"Tell me about the droid," he inquired.

I swallowed.

"It's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator, internal self-correcting gyroscopic propulsion system, optics corrected to—"

"I am familiar with general droid technical specifications," he cut me off. I tried to control my breathing as I remained quiet, and he carried on. "It's carrying a section of a transgalactic navigational chart. We have the rest, recovered from the archives of the Empire. We need the last piece. Somehow, you convinced the droid to show it to you. You. A scavenger."

_Fear._

_Anger._

_Embarrassment._

_Vulnerability._

Those were not emotions I was used to. At least not with this magnitude.

I looked away, embarrassed. How did he know that? How could he? He seemed to know everything about me…

I didn't break the silence, fighting back the tears watering my eyes.

"I know you've seen the map." He was growing impatient.

His next words made me tremble to my very core.

"You know I can take whatever I want."

**Author's Note:**

> * This story has not been beta-read so please excuse any grammar errors or missing words. I try my best to fix any mistake I come across.


End file.
